The Monster's Letter
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: A letter freom the monster to Victor, set before meeting him.


The Monster's Letter

To M. Frankenstein, Geneva

The North Pole, Dec. 17th, 17-

FROM WHAT MISERY does my being create. In every moment I have in this era of life I

only experience a few moments of happiness and peace. From watching my friends, the De

Lacey's, I can only come to know of feelings of love, comfort, and tranquility. From watching the

blind father play the instrument, Safie bringing joy to the family, and how they all can share their

love for one another. "Why cannot I receive the feeling of love from others? Why do live alone

in the cold hovel instead of in the warmth of the home?" Is what I asked myself for so long, then

I look at the monster of my reflection and I see the answer.

I always try to give kindness to my friends, such as bringing as much wood to warm their

home or clearing the path of snow. They would always say words of good spirit or wonderful , yet

I still do not understand the meaning of them. I can recall one night of the De Lacy's that has

warmed me the most.

On a particular winter night I was about to retire to rest when I see the lights were still

glowing, later than the accustomed timing. It was a strange to me, why on this night they are still

spending the day? I watched from the cold outdoors to see Agatha standing in the center of the

home, an animated smile placed on her lips. I see they had finished more food than their average

and exiguous ration. Safie walked towards her and embraced her warmly. How Agatha retuned it,

tears in her eyes, brought joy to my heart, and longing. I turned away as tears fall.

When I finally turned back to my sight Safie handed Agatha a box from wood. Agatha took

it lightly into hear hands and, with such care, opened it to reveal a beautiful long blue dress. She

covered her hand in her mouth in awe at it's beauty. More tears streamed down her face, but I can

only see happiness in her eyes and then, to my bewilderment, guilt. She looked back at them,

with the guilt still in her eyes, and bowed down her head shamefully. The father only came

towards her, lifted her chin, and spoke words of comfort and about celebrating. She nodded and

went off to the other room, with the dress in hand.

After a while, of which was spent of the rest of the family talking amongst each other Agatha

came back, wearing the dress. I have never seen her look this content, the dress shined from the

light of the home. I can hear from the family one word, beautiful, and that was how she looked.

She suddenly took the instrument out of the drawer and handed it to the father, who cheerfully

took it and play a vivacious song while the rest of family spun around or clapped. That night the

moon and the stars have shone light to the home, even after the lights inside went out. This was

something I didn't comprehend until I heard of one word coming from the family, given to

Agatha every moment in wishing for the best.Birthday. It was then I learned they were

celebrating of the day she was created. I do not know of the exact date of when I was created, but

I wish to celebrate this sort of holiday. I do not wish though to celebrate it alone.

All my life I have been alone, and I do not wish for that. I have never wished for this destiny

that was given to me. You have created me, father, and yet you have abandoned me. Left me

alone in this acrid world where I was only given fear and bitter resentment. Why have you

abandoned me? You fear me as the people I have acquainted with have? I would have expected

it, but you cannot run from me and forget that I exist, not at least without one request I make

from you. I long for companionship. As I have said I do not wish to be alone. I have committed

crimes against humanity, but I do have the capability to love another, and I wished to be loved

just the same. That is why I ask you to make a female companion for me. One who is just like

me, so she wouldn't fear me. It only makes the most sense that she be as hideous as I am, in order

to tolerate and accept my grotesque features. This requires that you repeat your experiment, your

foolishness with knowledge. I can tell from the appalled expression you carry that you do not

wish to repeat your mistake, but you must understand you cannot deny you have already made

one and now you are responsible for it.

Please father, at least give me a chance of the happiness that I long for. Do not let my life

become a tragedy that was from the start. If you can ever accept me when we meet, it would

bring the gaiety to my heart, but if you cannot then at least part me with what I ask for. In the

future I may wish to reproduce with my companion but that is our affair, and our decision. I plan

to live with my companion away from society, in the vast wilds of South America, where I nor

my companion, will cause any harm to a human. This is all I ask from you. I look forward to the

day we meet,and hope you agree to my terms.-your monster,

The Creation.


End file.
